


After School Special

by princessackee



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessackee/pseuds/princessackee
Summary: Becky and Tobey go to detention





	

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I am very excited to post this. This is my start for what could be a really fun story about Tobey and Becky and their relationship with each others and others. Opinions would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Note: This is not going to about Tobecky

“DETENTION?”

“Yep. Detention.”

 

Becky and Scoops sat huddled over in their intermediate math class. The last class of the day before Becky would have to march over to teacher’s office with her head high and mind completely prepared to endure three hours of silence. Becky wasn’t upset however. She knew what the consequences would be for her actions but she didn’t care. She just didn’t want to look at  _ his  _ face again. His snarky demeanor was enough to drive her up the wall. He couldn’t POSSIBLY believe he could just to her that way for so long and believe he’d get away with it.

 

“So what happened?”

 

Scoops’s innocent question and tone snapped Becky out of her deep thoughts. She faced her friend and sighed awkwardly. Class was almost over in 20 minutes, the teacher was too preoccupied with observing the computer to do anything about the two children conversing among themselves. 

 

“I guess it can't hurt to tell you what happened.”

  
  


\-----------------------------

 

Recess was a rather pleasant time for Becky. For most children, they would be running around in the fields or drawing on the pavement. But Becky was different. She would use the 30 minutes she had to read as much as she possibly could. The hit series “Spacestar: the Adventures of Comet and Nebby” was Becky’s new obsession, loving Comet with a passion and wanting to see whatever adventures she and her best pony sidekick would go on. The book she read currently delved into the Comet coping with the separation of Nebby, a chapter so enthralling that Becky couldn’t keep her eyes off it as she read furiously. She nudged Violet, who was scribbling pink roses and daisies on the pavement.

 

“Hey Violet,” Becky spoke with so much excitement and enthusiasm she was nearly at yelling level. “You won’t believe what happened in this chapter.”

“Oh really?” Violet muttered, paying half attention to Becky’s comment.

 

“Yeah it’s crazy!” Becky said as she flipped through pages searching for a certain line. “Comet has Nebby taken away from her after she loses a bet made by the Dwarf Prince, the fiend! Oh you have to read my favorite line here “‘Oh Nebby! Nebby! I’ll fight for you to return home to me, i promise you that’”. Isn’t Comet just the best?”

 

Violet looked up to stare at Becky. The 12 year old blond didn’t know how to respond to her best friend, “I… never made it past the first book Becky,” she confessed. “Did you just spoil it for me?”

 

Becky pulled back, “Well… Yeah. Maybe… Sorry.” 

 

Violet shrugged and continued her scrawls, “It’s Okay. I don’t like it as much as you do anyways. So I don’t mind.”

 

“Well,” Becky snorted. “Who could like this series as much as me?”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Violet said, clearly putting her focus back into her drawing.

 

Becky acknowledged her friend didn’t wish to be distracted and focused on her reading, and yet not even a minute later another student was looming over her, asking for her attention.

 

“Oh so you’re reading that book huh?” 

 

Becky rolled her eyes, she recognized that thick accent anywhere. She attempted to ignore him but continued to speak.

 

“You know Botsford. I’ve read through that series. It was an absolute mess of a story. The ending was such a cop out.” Tobey paced back and forth, keeping a short distance from Becky. Becky noticed how his hands fidgeted a bit in his pockets, as if wanting to push something or create a new subject.

 

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be Tobey,” Becky snapped back, already regretting her decision when she knew it was exactly what Tobey would have wanted.

 

“Afraid not. I would be off doing more exciting things like attempting to crush a gas station with my robots. But Alas, mother banned me from using robots for two months. TWO MONTHS! And you want to know why? She found them distracting.”

 

“I don't care about your robot problems Tobey” Becky growled. She just wanted to be left alone and finish her book. “I just wanna read please.”

“Well I want my robots back!” Tobey snapped, “but we all can't get what we want right?”

Becky scoffed. It was unlike Tobey to just stand in front of her and pester her like this, but she had grown used to his antics and ignored him. She kept her mouth shut and hoped he would realize she was not interested in his weird game and would finally leave her alone.

 

And that’s when the book was ripped out of her hands

 

Becky lurched forward but Tobey jumped back, she fell back down, realizing again he was trying to spark a reaction out of her. But he was never this cruel. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath. She was not going to waste her time being petty just to appease him.

 

“Give that back Tobey,” she said quietly. “I just want to finish reading.”

 

“I tell you it’s a terrible book and yet you keep reading?” Tobey gave a hard laugh, enough to get a teacher to glance in their direction but then return their gaze to other students. “How typical! Becky Botsford and her bad, awful series. Goodness you know elementary kids ADORE this series? 7 year olds!”

 

Becky stood up and grabbed for the book, but Tobey moved his hand back just in time so Becky could miss, “I don’t care Tobey. Please give me back that book.”

 

“What’s wrong Becky? What do you have against having a little fun. A little bit of danger like that Oh-so powerful Comet,” Tobey backed away slowly, smiling wickedly. Though a sense of nervousness creeped through his wide grin.

 

“What’s going on with you Tobey?” Becky snapped, her voice was getting louder. A few students turned to look at them.

 

Tobey’s eyes suddenly flashed with hot anger, “Oh you want that stupid book so badly huh” He wound up his arm and made a hard throw, launching it into the field  “Well then go get it!”

 

**_**WHAM**_ **

 

Becky’s fists collided with Tobey’s jaw and the boy was thrown backwards. His yells of terror finally caught the full attention of the students. Becky lunged forward as they wrestled to the ground.

 

“WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TOBEY?” Becky shouted, pressing his legs down to keep him from getting up

 

“J-JUST SHUT UP!” he hissed, trying to pull at her hair and clawing at her sweater.

A few more minutes of wrestling between the two before two teachers finally ran up and pulled them away. The students watching and cheering suddenly scattered as other staff members kept shooing them away.

 

It finally dawning on Becky that hot tears were flowing down her face, and she furiously began to wipe them, hoping Tobey didn’t notice. Tobey was turned away from Becky to be scolded by a teacher, but Becky could see bruises around his eye as well as blood and spittle pouring down his chin.

 

Becky turned to Violet who looked back at Becky, utterly mortified by the sudden assault. The yelling and screaming from children as well as the staff speaking among themselves drowned out Violet’s voice, though she managed to make a few words out of the commotion.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Why did you-”

 

“Is Tobey-”

 

Violet tried to walk up to Becky but was immediately pushed back by the staff. She held out her hand before mouthing “After School”.  Becky nodded and continued her journey with Tobey to the principal’s office  
  


 

\----------------------------

  
  


“Wow Becky…” Scoops said quietly. Though Becky’s crush on Scoops had ultimately subsided, she couldn’t help but feel a bit hot with embarrassment with his shocked response.

“Guess you didn’t know I had it in me,” Becky joked, though Scoops blinked at her slowly, finding nothing about the story funny in any way.

 

“Why’d you…. Attack him?” Scoops said, packing up his things as the bell was about to ring shortly.

 

“Well… I don't know, he just really got on my nerves,” Becky retorted. “A better question would be why would he be so mean?”

 

“Well, It’s Tobey.”

 

“No I mean…. He’s never  _ this _ mean,” Becky pondered. “He’d say some passing rude comment or maybe scoff at me but. He took my book Scoops and threw it!”

 

“Well, you got a point there,” Scoops said, rising from his chair. The bell rang and the two hurriedly pushed out of class. “Maybe it’s because he had his robots taken away from him.”

 

Becky nodded, “probably.”

 

As they walked down to their final class, Phy Ed, They bumped into a very shaken Violet. She quickly plopped her backpack on the floor and handed Becky the book that was thrown, albeit a bit soggy.

 

“Here you go Becky,” Violet said in her usual, hushed voice. “I’m sorry it's wet and kind of muddy. I hope your okay.”

 

She hugged Becky and pulled her in a little closer so Violet’s lips and Becky’s ears were nearly touching, “Don’t forget we need to talk after school. Maybe tomorrow.”

 

Becky nodded and waved to her friend. Scoops looked to Becky with a perplexed look on his face, but shrugged knowing very well that he would never receive an answer to that brief exchange.

  
  
  
  



End file.
